Sadness of Sorrowful Feelings
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: Basically The chipmunks and chipettes are going through alot Nathan broke up with his girl after she cheated Miss Miller Is Getting worst day by day Simon is grounded along with Jeanette and nothing but nightmares to the chipmunks and chipettes read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Sadness of Sorrowful Feelings "

Ch.1

"Dave's Sick Day "

It was the day after Halloween, Alvin was in his room playing his video game. Simon was in his

room with Jeanette finishing their chemistry project.

Theodore was downstairs cleaning the kitchen for Dave since he was upstairs with the flu.

A knock was heard on the door. Theodore stopped what he was doing and then he answered the door. Brittany was at the door.

"Is Alvin home I tried calling his phone? "

Theodore let her in saying.

"He is upstairs in his room and your sister Jeanette is here. Please make sure Simon's door is open, Dave is sick.

Brittany nodded.

"Thank you Theo, Ellie is home watching Miss Miller until I get home. "

Theodore looked.

"Thank you Brittany. "He went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Brittany walked upstairs, and opened Simon's door glaring at them both.

"Keep it open, you know better! "

Simon looked and rolled his eyes.

"Fine why are you here Brittany? "

Alvin heard the way Simon spoke to Brittany. He paused his game and exited his room looking at Simon with his eyes slanted and his arms crossed asking in a stern voice.

"Why are you talking to my woman like that? Your door stays open Simon! "

Simon sighed.

"Fine alright I'll keep it open you need to keep yours open to Mr. innocent. "

Alvin glared looking at Simon. 

"I already know that. Remember I am more responsible now and listen to what I am told unlike you. "

He grabbed Brittany's hand as he went in his room leaving his bedroom door open.

"What brings you here Britt is everything ok?"

Brittany looked at him.

"It seems Miss Miller is getting worse day by day. I don't know what to do now I am so worried.

She sat on Alvin's bed as she looked down. Alvin sat down next to her and held her comforting her.

"Britt we will just have to enjoy while it lasts. Everyone leaves one day but we are here for you especially me we are all here for you and your sisters."

Brittany cried in his arms as Alvin held her close comforting her.

Theodore heard from downstairs he sighed thinking when he got a call on his phone

He answered Eleanor was on the other side.

'Theo where is Britt, Miss Miller is burning up! I need help from my sisters please send them home I can't do this alone. '

Theodore responded back.

'Okay Ellie I'll be over later with soup love you my dear angel. '

Eleanor responded back

'Love you Teddy see you soon '. They both hung up their phones. Theodore walked upstairs and saw Alvin and Brittany making out laying down.

Theodore looked.

'Uh I don't mean to disturb. "

Alvin looked

"What is it Theodore? "

Theodore looked

"Eleanor needs Brittany and Jeanette to help her with Miss Miller. " Brittany got up and said.

"Okay Theo no problem let me get Jeanette so we can head home. "

Alvin got up and slammed open Simon's door with his face red with anger.

"SIMON!"

Simon was on top of Jeanette getting ready to have some private fun with each other.

Alvin glared as he grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt.

"THE DOOR STAYS OPEN AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! DAVE IS SICK YOU'RE SO DISRESPECTFUL SINCE WE TURNED 16! You're grounded since I'm the oldest and in charge while Dave is sick. I am telling Dave why I grounded you too!"

Then he looked at Brittany saying.

"Britt take Jeanette straight home alright. She isn't allowed over until Simon is off being grounded. "

Brittany nodded and glared at Jeanette shaking her head.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED AS WELL! Since I'm the oldest and in charge I'm grounding you! "

Jeanette threw her clothes on ran out crying. Simon glared at Alvin with his arms crossed.

"Why are you all of a sudden Mr. Goody Two shoes? We finished our project. "

Alvin glared.

"Repeat that again!" He grabbed his collar again and glared.

"Mr. Goody Two Shoes HA! Not by a long shot I respect now and I learned my lesson. Unlike you I'm older, and more mature now I changed my ways. I still do get in trouble but it doesn't matter. Dave made it this way for a damn reason you get her pregnant where will you go SIMON! Dave will not approve and you know it you're grounded and that's final. "he let go of Simon's collar slamming the door. Dave woke up with a weak voice.

"What is going on?"

Theodore spoke.

"Simon closed his door while Jeanette was in the room. Alvin grounded him since you put him in charge while you're sick. "Dave glared at Simon disappointed.

"You broke your promise to me. "he spoke with weak voice walked back in his room slamming the door.

Theodore left a note for Dave and he told Alvin.

"I'm going over Miss Millers house to bring soup to Miss Miller I'll be back to start dinner. "

Alvin looked.

"Okay Theo be careful and I know I can trust you tell Miss Miller I said hi and hope she feels better soon too." Theodore nodded

"Ok Alvin I will. "

He walked downstairs holding the pot of homemade Chicken soup he texted Eleanor on his way.

He walked down the street and made a right as he arrived he knocked.

Eleanor opened the door

"Hey Teddy." she greeted him with a kiss and helped him with the soup letting him in.

"So Jeanette and Simon are grounded again?"

Theodore looked

"Yes Simon closed the door and Alvin is in charge until Dave gets better he has the flu again. Alvin grounded Simon, Brittany grounded Jeanette so yea.  
Eleanor shook her head.

"What happened to them? "

Theodore shrugged.

"I have no clue since we turned 16 they have been like this it's sad really. "

Eleanor nodded.

Theodore sighed

"So How is Miss Miller doing?"

Eleanor sighed

"It seems she is getting worst day by day. The nurse comes only twice a week."

Theodore held Eleanor comforting her.

"We are here Ellie I promise. We will just have to enjoy while it lasts she is in my prayers always though let's give her soup. "

Eleanor smiled at him. Theodore smiled back wiping the tears from her eyes. Then he got the bowl out and put the soup in the bowl with two orange slices and water. He picked up the tray bringing it up to Miss Miller's room with Eleanor. They opened the door slowly.

Miss Miller was up reading one of her romance novels she smiled.

"Oh hello Theodore, how have you been and I smell something good. "

Eleanor smiled

"It's Theo's amazing homemade chicken soup. He made it especially for you."

Theodore walked and placed the tray slowly and steadily. Miss Miller smiled.

"Thank you dears. "Theodore smiled.

"Feel better Miss Miller I must go Dave is sick. "Miss miller smiled.

"Tell David I said feel better."

Theodore smiled.

"Yes ma'am. "he walked out of the room.

Eleanor kissed Miss Miller's forehead.

"After you eat please go to sleep Miss Miller you need rest. "she smiled.

"'I know dear goodnight. "She was eating the soup.

Eleanor closed the door and walked downstairs to walk Theodore out .

"Good night Teddy and thank you. "Theodore smiled kissing Eleanor on the lips.

"Good night my angel sleep well and you're welcome. "He walked out the door headed home when a storm was brewing he got in 5 mins before the storm started. Alvin was in the kitchen still pissed. Theodore looked as he walked in the kitchen.

"You Ok Alvin? " Alvin looked at his baby brother .

"Yes Theo I'm just pissed at Simon that's all and worried. "Theodore looked at him.

"We all are worried about Miss Miller Alvin." Alvin sighed deeply.

"Yes I know Theo I know what's for dinner tonight?" Theodore looked at him.

"We are having Lo-Mein and Chicken tonight. " Alvin looked.

"Oo sounds good I'm going to make sure the electricity back up panel is set in case the electricity goes out tonight. "Theodore nodded as he started dinner. Alvin went in the garage making sure the alarms were set with their cars in the garage he checked the panel setting it. He walked back in locking the doors and windows when he heard Lilly barking he looked in the backyard

"Oh no Lilly. "

He grabbed a towel and ran outside picking Lilly up drying her off as he set her bed up. Afterwards he fed her and gave her some fresh water. "Who left Lilly in the yard? "

Theodore looked.

"Simon took her out before Jeanette came over earlier, and Alvin don't get upset just leave him alone please your already pissed as it is stay down here with me. "

Alvin sighed.

"Alright Theo." he sat down as Lilly jumped licking Alvin. Alvin chuckled smiling playing with Lilly as dinner was cooking.

Lilly tired out 20 mins later she was asleep in her bed as it was storming outside.

Theodore set the table for dinner. Alvin sat in his seat Simon came down eating staying silent.

Alvin ate his dinner quietly Theodore brought Dave's dinner up to him as he finished eating.

Alvin finished his dinner and did his dish. He took his shower and went in his room putting his pajama pants on without a shirt he laid in his bed thinking as he drifted off to sleep.

Simon Theodore and Dave were fast asleep as the storm continued outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sadness of Sorrowful Feelings "

Ch. 2

" Simon's Attitude"

It was The next day Alvin woke up it was now 2 weeks before Thanksgiving he got up he took a

shower he got dressed and headed out the door. Theodore was still asleep as he was having a

nightmare.

He tossed and turned when Dave heard him screaming in his sleep he ran to Theodore's room

Tapping him. "Theodore wake up "he opened his eyes

"D-ave I had a nightmare of you and Miss Miler ".

Dave hugged him.

"It's ok Theo It was a nightmare we are all worried don't worry ok?" Theodore wiped his tears

"o-kay "Dave walked out of the room got finished getting dressed he walked downstairs read

note from Alvin.

'Dave I'll be back later I'm going to get some stuff for Thanksgiving '

Dave threw the note in the garbage he cooked breakfast. Simon was in his room finishing up his

homework that is due Wednesday.

He was missing Jeanette he was angry he went to Alvin's room but his door was locked.

He muttered too himself.

"I'll get him when he comes home later grounding me I don't care if he is the oldest that's not

right "he slammed his door.

Dave heard it he didn't bother to talk to Simon since he was still disappointed and angry with

him Theodore walked downstairs

"where is Alvin?" Dave looked at Theodore as he came downstairs.

"Alvin will be back later why Theo?" Dave looked at him.

Theodore responded back.

"I was Just wondering is all." Dave looked at the time

"ok Theodore make sure you do your chores today "Dave walked out the door he drove to

work.  
At The Supermarket.

Alvin was getting some of the stuff for Thanksgiving dinner he was picking up the ham,

vegetables and the stuffing up.

A few hours passed Alvin was paying when Nathan walked passed him

"Yo dude"

Nathan smiled he walked to Alvin.

"Yo what up?" Alvin chuckled.

"Nothing much just buying some stuff for Thanksgiving and you?" Nathan looked at him

'Its two weeks away and I'm here to get something for my mom since she is pregnant she has

those cravings "he laughed a bit Alvin smiled and chuckled

"ahh I see how is your mom and dad doing by the way?" Nathan responded to him.

"They are actually great I'm glad they are working things out I need to go now before mom calls

me peace "Nathan walked to the ile he had to go to.

Alvin walked out the store he put the bags in his trunk he drove home.

Simon was waiting for Alvin to get home he was still pissed.

Alvin pulled up 5 mins after he grab the bags he walked in the house

"I'm home "Simon heard him he ran downstairs really angry.

"YOU! HOW CAN YOU GROUND ME AFTER HOW MANY TIMES I STUCK UP FOR YOU"! he tackled

him. Alvin Glared.

"YOUR PUSHING IT! "he kicked him off of him and tackled him

"You Got grounded BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! They both were fighting.

Theodore came in between them breaking them apart.

"PLEASE STOP! "he had tears in his eyes, Simon glared

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO GROUND ME ?!"

Alvin glared.

"WHAT YOU DO? YOUR ASKING THIS QUESTION REALLY Let's SEE, you got me in trouble for

the Piano which it wasn't me! it was you and Theo, you got me in trouble for the car, you got

me in trouble with Brittany shall I continue ON!? You never stuck up for me EVER! "

Simon glared.  
"I Did to stick up for you!" Theodore looked

"No you didn't Simon I always stuck up for Alvin Because he helped me more then

you ever did "Alvin walked upstairs slamming his bedroom door.

Theodore went outside on the porch He was sad as he watched the clouds pass by.

Simon went upstairs slamming the door.

At Miss Miller's house The girls were in their rooms, Jeanette got up she knocked on Brittanie's

door

"Br-i-tt it's me Jeanette ".

Brittany sighed putting her Fashion magazine down she got up opening her door with her

arms crossed.

'What is it Jeanette?" Jeanette looked at her.

'I'm sorry for 2 days ago I don't know what got into me Simon closed the door I didn't know

What to do I just was enjoying it.

"Brittany looked at her.

"Jeanette you need to start saying no I understand your still shy but your 16 now

what if you get pregnant?

what will you do? Miss Miller is Sick we need to stop fooling around I say no to Alvin and he

doesn't get mad if he is the mood then he gets mad but we control ourselves you need to have

a talk with Simon when your off grounding next week and thank you for apologizing.

Jeanette hugged her.

"Ok Britt "

she walked back in her room closing her door she was looking out her window as she

sighed.

Eleanor was on the porch thinking when she seen Jazmin the new girl she walked up to her

"Hello I'm Eleanor but my friends call me Ellie "Jazmine smiled

'Hello I'm Jazmine I just moved down the street from you a week ago, I'm originally from New

York, do you know Nathan? "

Eleanor smiled a bit.

"Yes He is my sister's and chipmunks friend he lives down the 3rd block from here Jazmine

smiled.

"Thank you Ellie and Nice meeting you see you in school tomorrow "

Eleanor waved bye.

"same to you "she walked back up to her porch she sat back down.

Nathan was home outside shooting baskets. Jazmine arrived there 1 hour later.

She took a deep breath.

"hey" Nathan heard the familiar voice he had a smile

"Hey Jazmine how you find me?" Jazmine smiled

"your friend Eleanor told me "Nathan smiled

"Ahh you met Eleanor yea she is my friend Theodore's g/f what brings you here?" Jazmine

blushed a bit giggling.

"Just want to get to know you more I had a great night at the Halloween party with you "Nathan

smiled hid his blushing.

"I had a great time with you to I dumped my g/f that night since she was cheating on me

"Jazmine looked at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that "Nathan smiled

"It's ok I had a feeling she's been cheating on me I finally caught her so now I know "he sat down

on the curb, Jazmine sat beside him as they continued talking.

Back at the Seville's

Dave just arrived home he parked near Alvin's car closing and arming the garage door and

Security he Walked in the house he smelled dinner being cooked.

Theodore was cooking dinner.

Dave looked.

"Hey Theo where is your brothers? "Theodore sighed he looked at him.

"They are in their rooms they were fighting today they haven't come down after that "

Alvin was in his room playing his guitar and singing a song called Once Upon A time.

Simon sighed in his dark room.

Dave sighed he walked upstairs he heard Alvin singing he listened.

Simon joined in to it.

'All alone without you '….

both brothers were singing the song though they were in their rooms. Dave was listening as they

stopped singing and both came out for dinner at the same time.

Simon walked downstairs before Alvin. The two brothers weren't talking to each other.

Alvin walked down stairs he sat down by Theodore.

Theodore put out dinner on their plates he sat down and began to eat.

Dave sat down eating at the table it was silent.

As they continued eating Lilly was begging with her sweet cries.

Theodore smiled and chuckled.

as he pets Lilly Alvin finished his dinner.

He did his dish he walked outside to look up at the stars.

Dave looked at Simon.

"I know you started with your older brother when he got in, he grounded you because I put him

in charge you know not to close the door when Jeanette is here same goes for Alvin and

Theodore you 3 are still young no matter Chipmunks or not. You better go apologize to your

older brother I understand he has a temper but you're his brother go now".

Simon sighed he finished his dinner he did his dish.

"what if he goes after me?" Dave glared at him.

" He isn't that violent now, just don't approach him the way you did earlier. "

Simon sighed he walked outside.

Alvin was by the lake skipping rocks on the water he stayed silent.

Simon took a deep breath.

"Alvin?" he paused for a minute

Alvin didn't look at him.

"what is it Simon? You trying to get me in trouble again?" Simon sighed

"No I'm sorry alright I was just angry ".

he walked towards him.

Alvin turned and looked at him.

"How can you do that to me you know I have a temper Do you want to get killed you know I

almost killed Justin more than once, why you approach me that way like seriously? Your

seriously no match for me, you got grounded for a reason Simon looked at him

"I know That's why I'm apologizing for what I did I was wrong for both I just couldn't control

myself "Alvin sighed he walked to him calmly Si You need to learn to control yourself you get

Jeanette Pregnant what will you do? we aren't allowed to touch our saving bonds till age 18 I

control myself when it comes to Brittany, it's not easy but I do it anyways. "

Simon looked at him.

"But how do you control yourself?" Alvin sat down beside him

"I either leave the house; I tell her No or I make her go home so it doesn't go further "

Simon looked at him.

"I see so what was the thing that caused you two to do it after your basketball practice

Alvin chuckled.

"I got her mad because we were supposed to watch Dream Lightening Our Favorite Romantic

detective show I got in trouble because I couldn't make baskets so I had to tell her I will be late

but she got upset slammed the phone down When I got there she was just waking up from

dozing off she hit me with a pillow she

kept talking but I shut her up with a kiss and from there I got her "

Simon looked at him.

"wow Just like that? and you never got caught? Alvin laughed

"I did get in trouble because I got in around 3 am that night Dave heard me and I was in trouble

because I did it to early with Brittany I was age 11 Si "

Simon looked at him

"I did it with Jeanette when we went to Switzerland when we were on that world tour "

Alvin chuckled.

"I had a feeling you two did it since you two took long to come downstairs to the lobby you

made us

late "Simon looked at him

"Yea We just had the urge I got tired of being just plain old Boring Seville "

Alvin sighed he looked at him.

"Si we all have different personalities nothing wrong with that "Simon looked at him

He smiled.

"Thanks Alvin I promise I won't lose control again or go after you the way I did earlier "Alvin fist

bumped Simon's fist.

"Ok Si come on let's get home before Dave thinks negative oh but warning next time you get

that attitude be prepared to be pumbled understood? "

Simon gulped.

"yes Alvin "they walked home opening the door arming the security for the entire house.

Dave and Theodore was asleep. Alvin stretched he brought Lilly upstairs with him

"Goodnight Si see you in the morning "Simon yawned

"Good night Alvin "they both walked upstairs Lilly jumped on Alvin's bed she fell asleep

They both closed their bedroom doors they drifted off to sleep till the morning.

To be continued what you think should happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Sadness and sorrowful Feelings

Ch. 3

"A Chipmunk's Thanks Giving "

It was Thanksgiving day Dave woke up he woke up his sons as he walked downstairs.

Theodore was the first up he took a fast shower got dressed and walked downstairs.

Simon was the next up he took a fast shower got dressed and walked downstairs next

then Theodore called him over.

Simon walked to him.

"Yes Theo? What can I help you with?" Theodore looked at him and responded to his question.

"I need you to run to the girl's house and get Eleanor for me please. "

Simon nodded.

"Yes Theodore I can go get her "Theodore smiled.

"Thank you Simon tell ellie I sent you ".

Simon nodded he left his house and walked down the

street and made a right as he arrived he knocked on Miss Miller's door.

Brittany heard the knocking she got up from the table as she answered the door.

"Oh hello Simon "

Simon responded.

"Hello Brittany good Morning Theodore sent me to pick up Eleanor he is starting the

Thanksgiving dinner but he needs help is she up yet?" Brittany allowed Simon inside the house

'I'll go check "she walked upstairs and knocked on Eleanor's door.

"Ellie Theodore needs your help with thanks giving dinner "Eleanor sat up as she stretched

"Yes I am up now I'll be down in 5 mins "she got up out of her bed made it and

took a quick warm shower.

Brittany walked back downstairs

"she will be down in 5 mins Si "

Simon sat down.

"Ok thankyou Brittany, so how Jeanette been?" Brittany looked at him

"she has been miserable but she is fine now we will be over for Thanksgiving so I'll let her know

you asked about her.

"5 mins later Eleanor came downstairs

"Hello Simon where is Theo? "Simon answered her

"He is at home cooking he sent me to get you "

Eleanor looked.

"oh ok let's go "

Simon nodded as he headed out the door with Eleanor.

"see you girls in while "

Simon walked ahead of Eleanor so no one got the wrong idea they arrived at the house.

Eleanor walked in as Simon opened the door Eleanor walked to the kitchen she greeted Theodore with a kiss.

"Hi Teddy "Theodore smiled and blushed he returned the kiss.

Alvin finally woke up he took a shower and got dressed he walked downstairs.

"Good morning everyone oh hello Eleanor "Eleanor smiled

"Good morning sleepy head Brittany was trying to call you earlier "

Alvin stretched

"I'll see her when they come over "was his response.

Simon was decorating the table.

Theodore and Eleanor was cooking Dave was buying the wine.  
(Back at the miller's)

The girls were getting ready for dinner, Jeanette was thinking and in her own world she sighed deeply.

Miss miller was ready she was resting till it was time to leave.

Brittany was throwing her clothes around and her shoes

"Oh my Gosh what to wear what to wear?! "

(Back at The Seville's)

Alvin finished setting the table he helped Simon with the salad and put it in the fridge.

Theodore and Eleanor was finishing up the dinner they took the turkey out and covered it

Dave returned home shortly he placed it on the table.

"Smells Great "

Theodore and Eleanor finished the food and placed it on the table keeping it hot.

Alvin went upstairs took a shower and put on his Thanksgiving outfit.

Simon was next to go upstairs he took a shower and put his thanksgiving outfit on.

Eleanor brought her outfit she went to the bathroom in the hall locked the door took a quick shower since she was sweating from cooking with Theodore, she finished and put her Thanksgiving dress on and came out.

Theodore walked downstairs was showered and dressed he smiled big

"You look Beautiful ellie "he blushed.

Eleanor blushed giggling.

"You look Handsome Theo "

Alvin was in the living room waiting for the girls and miss miller to arrive.

A knock on the door was heard.

Alvin got up from the couch and he opened the door, it was Miss miller and the two girls.

He stared at Brittany.

"w-ow you look amazing he walked her inside the door, Dave walked miss miller inside the door

Simon walked Jeanette inside the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone "They all sat around the table

Alvin said a prayer.

"We are Thankful for our family and loved ones may they all be watched over Amen" They all said

"AMEN."

They began to eat they were laughing and talking having a great time as the hours passed

They all finished eating.

Alvin smiled as he was talking with Brittany, Simon was smiling and talking with Jeanette.

Theodore was talking with Eleanor and smiling as they finished their dessert.

Dave and miss miller was talking and smiling, but Dave was still worried.

The Seville's walked them out as the boys kissed their girls' goodnight.

Thanksgiving has ended they cleaned up the tables and the house they finished around midnight.

Dave and The Boys yawned and stretched they walked up stairs they took their showers and put their pajamas on and drifted off to sleep

Till a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadness and Sorrowful Feelings

Ch.4

"Christmas Blues"

Alvin was The first to get up he took a fast shower left a note for the others and Dave and left

the house locking the door and drove his car to the mall.

A few mins later Simon was the next one up he got dressed and walked downstairs he found the

note he read it, he put Lilly on the leash and walked out of his house to walk her.

Dave woke up got dressed for work read the note from Alvin and left the house leaving the

boys to do list for today.

(At The Mall)

Alvin was at the mall with Brittany shopping for hers and his brothers and sisters and Dave and

Miss Miller of course they both had a lot of bags already Alvin snuck off to the jewelry store

for Brittany.

He was looking at the rings but stepped away from them saying in his mind

'I'm Not ready for that yet '

he went to the chains but couldn't stop thinking about the rings he looked at the chains and

found one with his and her birthstones.

He looked at it and decided to get it he engraved it then he left the store since it won't be

ready until tomorrow morning.

He met up with Brittany.

she looked around and seen Alvin her arms were crossed.

"Where Were you? why you disappear on me? "

Alvin sighed and looked at her.

"Calm down Britt I had to take care of something come on let's go eat something "

he grabbed her hand and walked out with their shopping bags placed them in the trunk of his car

he locked it and went to the restaurant next door to the mall.

They walked in sat down and read the menus as the waitress went to get their drinks.

They ordered their lunch when Alvin's phone rang, he answered it.

'hello? '

Dave was on the other end of the phone

'Alvin I need to go to the hospital with miss miller let the girls know tonight they will be sleeping

over tonight.

tonight, I'll explain why later' he hung up

Alvin sighed and he had a bad feeling.

"Britt Dave had to rush miss miller to the hospital so on the way home I need to bring you and your

sister's to the house you and your sister's are sleeping over tonight."

Brittany kept her tears in.

"okay Alvin but did Dave say anything else?" Alvin looked at her

"No. "

their food came they began to eat.

Brittany was worried and thinking she finished her lunch and waited for Alvin to finish.

Alvin finished eating he paid the bill grabbed her hand and walked out drove to Miss Miller's house to

pick up the girls.

Jeanette and Eleanor was outside with their overnight bags with sad faces.

Alvin pulled up, the girls walked to the car placed their bags in Alvin's trunk and sat in the back.

Alvin sighed and parked in the Seville's garage he armed it unlocked the door and let the girls in.

Simon and Theodore was in the kitchen worried they seen their girls and held them close.

Alvin held Brittany close.

As the hours passed

It was Christmas eve when a call was heard at 11:30 pm at night.

Alvin answered it.

"Seville Residents Alvin Seville speaking "

Dave was on the other end in tears it was in his voice.

'Alvin? Miss Miller didn't make it the virus spreaded throughout her body I'm on my way home let the girls know we will be making a funeral after Christmas.'

He hung up the phone.

Alvin placed it down as he held Brittany.

"she didn't make it "The girls cried in the chipmunk's arms as the boys sang silent night holding the chipettes close.

Dave arrived home parking in the garage arming the alarms as he walked in holding the girls and the boys.

"She was an amazing woman she will be remembered forever."

The Chipmunks and chipettes cried in Dave's arms as the snow fell outside and the cold wind blew and whistled through the night.

Midnight chimed Dave was asleep already.

The boys were in their rooms with the girls.

Alvin was in his bed holding Brittany in her pajamas Simon was holding Jeanette in his room in her pajamas.

Theodore was in his room with Eleanor holding her close to him as they fell asleep till the next day.

(Christmas Day)

The next morning it was Christmas Day.

They woke up sad but they went to the tree and decided to open the gifts.

The girls opened theirs first when they opened them they hugged and kissed the boys they smiled only slightly since they are still hurt and broken that Miss Miller passed on Miss Miller's unwrapped gifts stayed under the tree.

The chipmunks opened their gifts last and smiled slightly and hugged and kissed the girls.  
as Dave opened his gifts he smiled slightly and hugged all 6

"Thankyou "they smiled slightly back and sat on the window ceils looking up at the sky as tears fell from the girl's eyes.

The chipmunks held them close as they cried and they didn't know what to do now.

To be continued …. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadness and Sorrowful Feelings

Ch.5

"Valentine's Day Dreams "

It was February 14; Valentine's day it was a month after Miss Miller's funeral. The girls woke up in their beds it felt so weird that they are the only three in the house now. They got up, and got dressed. Then they left for school. The chipmunks were in front of the school waiting for the girls as they grabbed them and held them.

"How are you girls doing? We know it's hard though. Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor were in the munks' arms being held as they walked in first period and sat down as the 2nd bell rang.

The teacher began to speak about the lesson while they wrote the notes down. Brittany was thinking and still hurting the most as she ran out of class crying.

Alvin ran after her out of class and grabbed her holding her close to him.

(Back in class)

Simon Theodore Jeanette Eleanor looked at each other the girls started to tear once again.

Simon and Theodore raised their hands and asked to be excused when the teacher gave them permission they got up and brought the girls out of class and held them close.

Alvin was holding Brittany close still along with his brothers holding the girls close.

The 2nd period bell rang Kevin and Derek were laughing at them.

Alvin punched Derek in the face.

"It's not funny you jerk! They just lost Miss Miller; you want to go then bring it on! I'm tired of you lowlifes picking on our girls! My brothers and I can whoop your asses keep it up that's a warning! "

The 6 of them walked away and went to study hall in the library. They sat down and opened their books as they held their girls.

Derek got up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and walked away with Kevin. Nathan was back from his vacation with Jazmine. He looked and seen the munks and the girls they walked over to them.

"Yo Alvin boys how you guys been? What's wrong with the girls?"

Alvin looked.

"Miss Miller passed away 11 :30 pm Christmas Eve. "Nathan looked

"Oh no so sorry for your guys' loss. Jazmine lost her grandma on New Year's. "The chipettes looked and hugged her.

"Sorry for your loss Jazmine. "Jazmin hugged the girls back.

"Thank you and sorry for your guys' loss." The chipettes smiled a bit.

"We will be OK." Nathan was talking with the boys and told them he popped the question to Jazmine on Christmas day. "The boys congratulated him.

Jazmine showed her engagement ring the girls congratulated her and Nathan.

Nathan spoke to the boys when whispering.

"When will you guys pop the question to the girls?" Alvin looked at him.

"I don't think we are ready for it yet Nathan your older then us so we don't know. "Simon nodded his head.

"Yes indeed we are to young. Yes, we are seniors but maybe we will when we go to college we are all going to the same college. "Theodore looked at them.

"I agree with my brothers its not time yet for us. "The bell rang for 3rd period; it was early release day they headed to their 3rd period class and sat down as a movie was being played since it was the last class of the day. A few hours later it was noon now the bell rang and they got up.

"We will pick you girls up at eight pm; be ready. "They dropped the girls home and headed home. Then they were wrapping the valentine's day gifts for the girls. A few hours passed, and Dave got home. He put dinner on at five pm.

(At the chipettes house)

The girls were getting ready for their dates.

Brittany had Alvin's gift in a dark red gift bag with hearts. She put her pink and red one shoulder sequins dress on. It was now 7:45 pm Alvin was outside; he parked and knocked holding her favorite bouquet. Brittany opened the door and smiled.

Alvin looked at her and smiled; she blushed smiling.

"Is it too much Alvie?" Alvin snapped out of it and smiled.

"No you're perfect ready to go? "He handed her the bouquet; she smiled and placed them in the vase and walked out with him.

Alvin opened the door of his car for her and he closed it once she sat down and drove off.

Simon was next to pull up he knocked on the door. Jeanette opened the door smiling holding the gift bag in her hand; she was in her white and purple gown with her hair down.

Simon smiled at her and grabbed her by her arm walking her to his car. He opened the door for her and drove off. Theodore was next to show up he parked and knocked on the door. Eleanor opened her door and smiled she was in her aqua and pink long sleeve gown and smiled.

Theodore smiled.

"You look beautiful as always my angel; ready to leave?" Eleanor smiled, and then she locked the door and walked to the car with him. Theodore opened the door for her and let her in smiling her closed the door and sat down and drove off.

(Alvin and Brittany)

Alvin and Brittany were at one of the fancy restaurants. He was smiling as they gave their order. Then he handed her the gift and she handed him his gift. Brittany opened her gift first; it was a necklace of an infinity heart with hers and his birthstones she smiled.

"Its beautiful Alvie. "

Alvin smiled he opened his gift. Then he pulled out a bracelet with hers and his initials engraved he smiled as he kissed her.

"It's beautiful babe thank you. "Their dinner has arrived at the table, and they began to eat.

(Simon and Jeanette)

Simon and Jeanette was downtown at a French restaurant they were waiting for their order Simon handed Jeanette her gift. Jeanette smiled as she opened it.

It was a necklace with her birthstone with SxJ engraved she smiled at him. Then she handed him his gift.

He opened it.

It was a molgram telescope that said Simon Seville he smiled and kissed her.

"I love it Jean "Their dinner arrived, and they began eating.

(Theodore and Eleanor)

They were in the middle of the city at an Australian restaurant they wanted for their dinner to come.

Theodore handed Eleanor her gift; she opened the bag it was a birthstone bracelet with his and her initials

She smiled and put it on.

"I love it teddy. "She handed him his gift, and he smiled and opened his gift it was a monogramed apron he smiled.

"I love it Ellie. "He kissed her as their food arrived they began eating.

(Alvin and Brittany)

They finished up their dinner and headed out and drove home.

Brittany was smiling as Alvin drove.

(Simon and Jeanette)

Simon and Jeanette finished eating Simon paid for the check and headed out and drove home.

(Theodore and Eleanor)

Theodore and Eleanor finished eating and headed out after the bill was paid they drove home.

Alvin and Brittany were at the girls' house and walked her in. He went upstairs to her and closed her door.

They began making out; he moved his hands up and down on her body. He only had his dress pants on with no shirt Brittany just had her bra and panties on as they continued making out. Alvin smiled down at her

"You ready? I know its been a while babe; but if you're not in the mood we don't have to? Brittany looked up at him.

"I'm ready Alvie. "Alvin smiled and smirked he kissed her deeply as he entered her they moaned as he pumped in and out.

She moaned louder as he pumped.

Simon and Jeanette arrived at the house as he saw Alvin's shadow from outside He sighed.

"Wow I knew it. Let's be quiet and we will have our own fun. "

They walked in quietly and went upstairs to Jeanette's room closing the door quietly. Simon began kissing Jeanette deeply; he moved his hands up and down her body. He was just in his dress pants with no shirt and without his glasses on. Jeanette kissed him back deeply as Simon entered her as he began pumping from the back.

Theodore and Eleanor arrived at the girls house he seen the shadows of his brother's he looked at Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at him.

"What's wrong Teddy you want to? "Theodore blushed

"Only if you want Ellie I won't force you "Eleanor smiled and pulled him in the house they walked up to her room quietly and locked the door.

Theodore smiled as he began kissing her deeply as he held her by the waist.

(Alvin and Brittany)

Alvin pulled out quickly as he smiled at her. Brittany felt the warmness she kissed him and got on him.

Alvin held her on him kissing her with passion.

(Simon and Jeanette)

Simon and Jeanette just finished he smiled at her as he pulled out Jeanette moaned lightly to stay quiet and fell asleep on him after Simon smiled and held her as he fell asleep.

(Theodore and Eleanor)

Theodore has his dress pants only on and he got on her and smiled down at her she was in her panties only he smiled.

"You sure you're ready. "Eleanor smiled up at him.

"Yes I am Teddy. "Theodore entered her slowly as he held her and began pumping back and forth Eleanor bit her pillow as he pumped.

(Alvin and Brittany)

Alvin and Brittany finished as Alvin got up he smiled and kissed her.

"Amazing baby how you feeling now?" Brittany smiled at him.

"I still miss her but I'm so happy to have you Alvie at least she is in a better place now "Alvin smiled.

Brittany got up Alvin slightly tapped her in her butt.

"Go shower baby I won't leave until you're done "He put the TV on.

Brittany smiled and walked in the bathroom and went in the shower.

(Theodore and Eleanor)

Theodore and Eleanor just finished up Theodore smiled and laid on his back Eleanor smiled and kissed him deeply once again she yawns.

"That was amazing Teddy. "Theodore smiled

"Yes really amazing go shower Ellie. I'll leave when you're done. "He sat up against the bed post and smiled.

Eleanor went in the shower.

(Alvin and Brittany)

Brittany finished in the shower she walked out in her silk night gown with her hair down.

Alvin smiled and kissed her good night.

"Goodnight babe let me get my brothers sleep well I love you. "Brittany smiled and kissed him back she laid in her bed.

"I love you to Alvie "She fell asleep with a smile.

Alvin walked out in his suit he opened the door to Jeanette's room.

"Let's go Si now! "Simon woke up and looked.

"I thought you went home after you two finished "Alvin glared

"You were supposing to go home to let's go." Simon kissed Jeanette he tucked her in and put his suit on and shoes and walked out of Jeanette's room closing the door quietly leaving a note for her.

Alvin knocked on Eleanor's door.

Theodore opened it

"I'm coming. "He kissed Eleanor goodnight and walked out of her room smiling.

The brothers exited out of the house. Alvin locked it; he was the only one with the key and sent in their cars and drove home.

The 3 arrived home and armed the security of the house and went up to their rooms and took showers and went to bed until the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadness and Sorrowful feelings

Ch.6

"Unexpected Face from the past part 1 "

It has almost been a year since Miss Miller's passing ,it was near Thanksgiving once again.

The chipmunk brothers were in the garage helping Dave with the boxes organizing before Thanksgiving 3 weeks from now , The girls were in the deceased Miss miller's house since the girls were in her will to own the house . They were doing as best as they can organizing and cleaning the bedrooms,

Brittany was wearing her valentines gift from Alvin last year , she then sighed thinking about Miss Miller ,It was their first holiday without Miss miller she finished up cleaning Miss Miller's old room as she sat on the bed as a tear formed in her eye, Jeanette walked into the room and saw her sister ,she sat beside her holding her .  
"We miss her too Britt "she hugged her tight as Brittany cried in her sister's arms  
"it was too soon for her to go. "

Eleanor walked in  
"she was sick Britt we all know it was too soon we miss her too she sat beside her sisters holding them close as they cried holding each other .

~back at the Seville's ~

Alvin was finishing up the last side of the garage when he wiped the sweat from his brow ,the mail man came then left Alvin then went to check the mail as he was looking through it when he saw an invitation addressed to him ,his brothers dave and they were allowed to invite others , he was reading it as his eyes widened and with annoyance and said to himself

'oh no not her ' he ran inside the house yelling SIMON THEODORE DAVE! " the 3 heard him yelling from outside and ran inside .  
Simon spoke

"what is wrong with you? And what's wrong why are you yelling? "

Alvin handed Simon the invitation  
"look who it's from" Simon was reading it as his eyes widened  
'how in the world did they find our address last time we saw her was back in the 90's in Hollywood "  
Alvin sighed  
"yes I know ,and she left after that county fair like I want to see her again " he scoffed at the thought , Theodore came in from outside  
"Alvin, what are you complaining about now ? " Simon handed Theodore the invitation

"read theo" Theodore started to read it as he was reading he looked at Alvin  
"how did they find our address was it you Alvin?"

Alvin looked with a glare  
"how dare you accuse me! , no it wasn't me we were there for vacation in the 1990's I never opened my mouth! "

Simon sighed deeply  
"so what are you going to do Alvin are we going to go and take our girls or are we going to not answer ? " Alvin sighed  
"I'll let you guys know by tonight I'm going to go check up on the girls " he walked out of the house and drove towards the girl's house , he saw Jeanette and Eleanor weren't home the cars weren't there except Brittany's, he parked and unlocked the door since he still had the key ,he walked upstairs and saw Brittany on her bed crying , he walked in her room

"britt ?' Brittany lifted her head up and ran to him crying .

Alvin held her close

"shh I'm here ,it's ok My love lets go to the park for a bit ,let's get you out of the house " Brittany looked at him as he wiped her tears away . Alvin walked her downstairs they walked out of the house ,he locked the door , then held her close to him walking towards the park .Brittany stayed in alvin's arms as they walked ,the strong cool breeze was blowing strong as the leafs blew around ,Brittany was looking at the clouds pass by as they walked ,Alvin was thinking about something when Brittany noticed they arrived at the park and sat on the swings ,she decided to ask him  
"Alvin something bothering you?"

Alvin lifted his head up  
"no britt just thinking is all " Brittany looked at him  
"thinking about what if you don't mind me asking ?" Alvin sighed  
"Me and My brothers and dave were invited to a wedding but the problem is I don't want to deal with who invited us " Brittany spoke  
"a wedding ? how sweet but why don't you want to go?" Alvin looked at her

"someone from the past Britt I don't want to see again since things left unspoken and unheard "

Brittany sighed and looked at him,

"I see , when is the wedding? " Alvin responded to her  
"it's this Saturday , okay question you want to join me my brothers and dave your sisters can come too that's if you and your sisters want " ? Brittany smiled and kissed him  
"yes, of course, I'll go I'm wondering who you're avoiding, though? " she shrugged  
Alvin chuckled

"you will find out Saturday " Alvin kissed her back as he stood up and started to push her on the swing  
"I'm glad My love puddle is smiling again " he smirked a bit ,Brittany turned to him  
"I said never call me that "Alvin laughed  
"gotta catch me love puddle " Brittany gotten off the swing ,alvin ran laughing

"hahaha! " Brittany ran after him like when they were 9-10 years old again ,alvin jumped the bars running from Brittany who wasn't far behind yelling

"ALVINNNNNN I'LL GET YOU! " Alvin continued running laughing like a kid .

Brittany cut him off then tackled him.  
Alvin hit the ground hard as he was tackled and looked up at Brittany  
Brittany smiled  
"I win alvie " she kissed him on his lips.

Alvin smirked  
"oh don't worry I'll get you back unexpectedly don't underestimate me babe "he kissed her back and gotten up after she gotten off of him, they sat on the grass hill as they saw the moon and stars come out as a shooting star flew across the sky. Alvin helped her up  
"come on let's go we have school and the big game tomorrow lets get a good night rest "he smiled at her .Brittany smiled back as she grabbed his hand and gotten up with Alvin's help . Alvin held her hand he walked her to her house and saw her sisters were home ,Brittany smiled kissed him on the lips .

"goodnight My munkstar I love you and goodluck at the game I'll be cheering " Alvin returned the kiss smiling  
"Oh I know you will baby good love you "he walked to his car unlocking the doors while putting his car in gear and drove home. Brittany smiled as he drove home , she opened her front door arming the alarm as she locked the door for the night . Jeanette approached her  
"how you feeling britt?" Brittany smiled  
"I feel better now thanks to alvin ,how about you two were you guys go?" Eleanor came in from the backyard smiling ,we want you to meet someone Me Dave Jean si and theo went to a store today and we are invited to a wedding Saturday ,come upstairs with me we will show you close your eyes Britt " Brittany closed her eyes ,Jeanette guided her upstairs to the extra room they had .

"ok ready open " Brittany opened her eyes and smiled ,as the puppy ran to her  
"oh my Gosh a puppy you guys didn't have to do that "

Jeanette smiled  
"it was Dave's idea it's a boy maybe Lilly and rocket will make puppies " she giggled  
Brittany smiled and laughed .  
"dave is the greatest and you two are too ,now we have someone to keep us busy " she got up and hugged her sisters . Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Brittany back as they yawned and stretched  
"let's head to be we have school tomorrow and the big game " Brittany smiled as Rocket laid on her bed

"goodnight girls see you in the morning " after Jeanette and Eleanor walked out Brittany closed her bedroom door as she put her pajamas on and brushed her hair letting it down , she laid in her bed thinking ,as rocket then snuggled up against her ,Brittany smiled and kissed his head and fell asleep instantly As the hours passed until morning .

~back at the Sevilles~

Alvin was getting ready for bed ,Simon knocked on his door .  
"we invited Jeanette and Eleanor to the wedding "

Alvin looked  
"yes I know I told Britt already "

Simon looked at him  
"did you tell her who it is ?"

Alvin looked at him with annoyance  
"No, I told her she will find out Saturday drop it "

Simon rolled his eyes  
"someone is in a bad mood whats the problem ?"

Alvin sighed after he put his red pajama pants on then sat on his bed .

"What if Brittany gets mad? "

Simon shook his head  
"that's nothing new, but you two always make up for it why are you so worried ?"

Alvin looked at him  
"your right Si I shouldn't worry ,anyways goodnight we have school and the game tomorrow " Simon spoke

"Goodnight alvin and don't worry Brittany knows you love her and the girls know we love them so don't worry ".

he walked out of alvins room closing the door as he went in his room yawning falling asleep .

Alvin took off his shirt and red cap off then laid under his covers as he drifted off to sleep until the next morning.

To be continued .


	7. Chapter 6 (part 2 )

Sadness and Sorrowful feelings

Ch.6

"Unexpected Face from the past part 2"

"The Game "

The next morning It was Friday ,Simon was the first up to the sound of his alarm ,he shut it off as he knocked on his brother's doors.  
"wake up you two "

Theodore heard his brother's voice as he sat up and stretched ,"I'm up si " he got out of bed made it ,and entered his bathroom and started to shower .

Alvin was still asleep when Simon knocked on his door  
"wake up captain "

Alvin groaned and sat up  
"already fine I'm up I'll be down in 10 mins " he stretched and made his bed , then walked into his bathroom and started to shower .

Simon was done and ready he walked downstairs  
"Goodmorning Dave " dave yawned drinking his coffee  
"good morning Simon , you guys ready for the game ?"

Theodore came downstairs 5 mins later  
"yes Alvin is going yo make the winning touchdown" 10mins later  
"you guys bragging about me again " he chuckled ,Simon rolled his eyes  
"you're so conceited I swear "

Alvin rolled his eyes  
"whatever you say, brainiac "

Dave sighed  
"can you two ever get along?"

Simon looked at him  
"with his Brain average and lack of mind dave not possible "  
Alvin glared .  
"excuse you my brain average?! and lack of mind?! You're going to regret that ! My brain average is perfectly fine and my mind isn't broken "

Theodore got between them  
"please don't fight "  
Alvin counted to 10  
"Later !" he walked out slamming the door , Simon and Theodore walked out of the house  
"Bye dave see you tonight " they got into their cars and drove to school , The girls were in front of the school waiting for them .

Alvin pulled up first and glared at Simon  
"you better keep your distance from me today or else !"he slammed his car door and walked up to the front of the school , Brittany walked to him and kissed him.

"you ok Alvie?"

Alvin kissed her back  
"I'll be fine babe " he grabbed her hand and walked into the school to their first period .  
Simon locked his car doors and walked to Jeanette .  
Jeanette greeted him with a kiss

"you ok Si?"

Simon smiled at her then kissed her back  
"I'll be fine just got into another fight with Alvin don't worry " he grabbed her hand and walked into their first period Simon sat beside Jeanette avoiding Alvin . Theodore walked into class with Eleanor they sat beside Alvin and Brittany as the 2nd bell ring for the first class ton start .The teacher spoke as she was addressing the students about what was coming up for every senior in school , Alvin was listening carefully as he thought about this morning, he slammed his fist on the desk The teacher paused  
"something you like to say, Mr. Seville ?"

Alvin looked  
"no mame sorry " The teacher spoke  
"okay then " she continued what she was discussing . Then the bell rang for the 2nd period they got up and walked out of class Alvin walked with Brittany away from Simon ,he walked into their 2nd class with her as he sat down in the back with Brittany . Simon and Jeanette went tp study hall passing Alvin and Brittany's class ,he sighed and sat down as the bell rang. Jeanette looked at him  
"what did you two fight about this time? "

Simon looked at her  
"I said something because I was annoyed this morning that's all " The teacher started talking explaining about the pre-final exams for practice she spoke  
"all who are participating in sports or after school activity must pass it's not the real test but practice they fail they are automatically off the team and out of the school activities is that understood? " the class spoke  
"yes Mrs. Fernado " Simon sighed  
"great How am I going to tell Alvin about this I can't go near him at all "

Jeanette sighed  
"I'll tell him at lunch today before the game today " Simon looked at her  
"Thankyou Jean I love you " The bell rang ,Jeanette smiled  
"I love you too " simon and Jeanette got up and walked to their third period , Alvin was still pissed from this morning he narrowed his eyes at simon as she walked in with Brittany staying silent.

Brittany sighed and shook her head.  
"nice job si " she sits by Alvin taking her notebook out "

Theodore and Eleanor walked to their Home economics class , Simon and Jeanette walked in sitting in the front away from Alvin .

The bell rang and the teacher started explaining about the math they will be working on today , Alvin had a bad headache she put his head down .

Brittany sighed as she wrote extra notes for Alvin ,she knew he didn't feel good so she covered up for him . The hours passed as the third period was half through then the bell rang .Alvin woke up from the sound and looked  
"I fell asleep didn't I?' Brittany looked at him  
"yes Alvin but I wrote extra set for you so your set " Alvin kissed her  
"Thankyou babe lets head to lunch " Brittany smiled returning the kiss to him and nodded .  
"yes lets ,but Alvin simon and Jeanette always eats with us will you be okay "

Alvin looked at her  
"yes britt he just better not sit by me come on" he walked out of the class holding Brittany's hand to the cafeteria . Simon and Jeanette were in line already getting their food , Alvin and Brittany went in line as they were getting their lunch ,then sat down Simon and Jeanette sat on the opposite side of the table  
when Theodore and Eleanor walked up in cake batter all over them .

Alvin and simon looked  
"what in the world happen to you two?!"

Theodore spoke  
"someone messed with the wiring of the oven I and Eleanor were baking a cake in "

Alvin looked  
"did you tell the teacher ?" Theodore sighed  
"I did but they have no leads yet "Alvin was angrier now  
"are you kidding me ! no leads " Brittany placed her hand on his shoulder  
"alvie please calm down we have the game tonight, please "  
Alvin sighed  
"I'll calm down for tonight ,but if I find out who did that they are dealing with me ,Simon spoke to Jeanette whispering  
"don't tell Alvin anything until Sunday, please "

Jeanette nodded

"Ok Simon "

Brittany kept Alvin calm as they ate their lunch .

Theodore and Eleanor washed their selfs off and sat down eating their lunch . simon stayed silent eating  
Alvin looked not use to Simon staying quiet , he sighed and gotten up threw his tray away Then kissed Brittany .  
"I'll see you at the game babe and after he winked " he walked to the boy's locker room .

Brittany sighed  
"Simon Theodore what happened this morning he was pissed all day I know you and alvin fought again simon but what about this time ?" Simon sighed and broke his silence  
"I said something that I guess hurt his feelings I was annoyed this morning I really didn't mean it I want to apologize but he told me to keep my distance and I'm not wanting him in trouble before the game even starts .

Theodore sighed  
"well you shouldn't have taken it out on Alvin he didn't do anything to you today you better hope he doesn't lose focus later at the game "

Simon sighed  
"He won't he is a lot better than that now he never lost a game and won't tonight trust me " The bell rang for the ending of class for today ,everyone headed to the bleachers , Brittany headed to the girl's locker room to get ready .  
Alvin was with his team making a strategy and plan as they cheered and went out to the field as the game began , Dave sat beside his boys and the girls watching as the first quarter was up. They were playing as Alvin was making it through the field , his team was watching his back, as Alvin made the first touchdown , they regrouped as they made a new plan every quarter .the crowds were cheering , as Brittany the captain was cheering for Alvin , as she smiled cheering , Alvin smiled and winked at her as they went in for their 2nd quarter , as the game went on, Theodore was cheering with Eleanor  
Brittany was cheering for Alvin with her squad . , the half quarter show started as they stopped before 4th quarter started ,

the squad was performing a routine ,Alvin stared at Brittany as he smiled as he watched her move her body .

Michael tapped him  
"Alvin hello you there "

Alvin snapped out of it  
"what ?" Michael chuckled  
"someone got the hots for his girlfriend "

Alvin looked at him  
"you talk so pervertedly sometimes I do not! come on let's go"

Michael chuckled  
"ay ay Captain "

Alvin rolled his eyes putting his helmet on as he spoke and called out as his team blocked the other team as Alvin ran to catch the ball .

Ryan threw it

"ALVIN ITS ALL YOU! " he threw it , Alvin jumped up and caught it as he made the final touchdown BOOYAH!, the team runs and congratulates Alvin.

Brittany ran then hugged and kissed him  
"you did it Alvie " he smiled at her and kissed her back .

He put her down as his friends are high-fiving him and cheering,

Brittany smiled  
"love you, Alvin, she sighed and went to the girl's locker room while the rest of them partied ,she was the only one in the locker room.

Alvin saw her leave ,

"I'll catch up with you guys see ya " he walked in the girl's locker room as he looked at her ,he saw she was upset thinking he left , he approaches her and taps her butt  
"britt " Brittany froze as she felt his hand touching her butt  
"A-Alvin ?"

Alvin smirked and turned her to him and kissed her deeply against her locker .

Brittany kissed back blushing .

Alvin moved his hand up and down her body under her shirt and skirt rubbing her , she blushed making sounds as the night continued ,she was making more noises as all can hear the sounds echoing of banging against the locker .  
an hour later he smiled and kissed her.  
"I won't choose my friends over my girl baby ,remember that let's go home "

Brittanie's hair was a mess , she put her clothes on and smiled at him

"you're one sneaky chipmunk "

Alvin chuckled after he put his pants and boxers on taking off his uniform shirt and placed it in her locker forgetting all about it ,and grabbed her hand and drove home .

Brittany smiled  
"but what about your friends ?"

Alvin chuckled  
"I had my fun tonight and besides britt ,We have the wedding tomorrow remember you and sisters need to be ready at 10 am tomorrow morning dave is letting us use our limo to go"

he kissed her as he parked  
"goodnight britt I love you and remember what I said ".he drives home .

Dave looked  
"enjoyed your night alvin? "

alvin looked since it was all over his face  
"uh yea dave night " he ran upstairs .

Simon was by the wall  
"wow alvin I see you had fun tonight "

alvin sighed in annoyance  
"shut up Si goodnight "

simon grabbed him  
"alvin You need to pass our pre-exam coming up to stay on the team before school ends it's a requirement pumble me later that's all I wanted to say to you goodnight and I'm sorry from yesterday morning ,he closed his door and went to sleep .  
Alvin sighed but nothing can turn his great mood to sour  
he took a hot shower and went to sleep after he put his pajamas on ,until the next morning .

~At The girl's house ~  
Brittany walked in ,Jeanette shook her head  
"wow britt your in late ,had your fun "?

Brittany glared  
"shut up Jean goodnight we need to be ready at 10 am tomorrow morning I'm not going to argue with you goodnight! she went upstairs ,she showered and put her pajamas on smiling as she laid in her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face until the next morning. 


	8. Ch6: final part

Sadness and Sorrowful Feelings

Ch 6  
"Unexpected Face from the past Final part "

"The Wedding and wedding party "

It was 8am Saturday morning,

Alvin was just waking up, when he stretched he looked at his phone and saw he missed a call from unknown number , he was puzzled of who it was , he then shrugged it off and made his bed , went to the shower and walked downstairs.

Simon just came downstairs himself when he saw his brother Alvin and walked to him .  
"Are you sure you're ready to see her again?"

Alvin looked at him  
"No I'm not but I'm showing her I'm over her for years now "

Simon looked at him  
"I see well does Brittany know it's an ex of yours ?"

Alvin looked at him once more  
"yes I told her Thursday about it "

Simon looked at him  
"oh okay, " he walked away from his brother and went into the yard to do some yard work before the wedding .

~At the Chipettes house former Miss Miller's ~

Brittany was getting herself ready since it takes her hours , she was thinking how this wedding of his ex-was going to go " she looked at the picture of her and Alvin smiling .  
Jeanette was downstairs cleaning the kitchen ,Eleanor was fixing up the garden before the wedding .

~back at the sevilles~  
Dave was getting ready it was now 8:45 in the morning, Alvin Simon, and Theodore took their showers and put their suits on , they wore colors of their girl's ties and Handkerchiefs .  
The limo pulled up  
"let's go, boys "

Dave yelled to them , let's get the girls and head up there it's an hour drive .  
Alvin and his brothers walked out of the house with dave and went in the limo and they went to pick up the girls , The limo pulled up 10 mins after , The boys walked up to the girl's house and knocked , they opened the door ,The boy's mouths hung out .  
"You girls look stunning"

Brittany and her sisters giggled and grabbed the boys arms and walked to the limo and slid in smiling , The Schafer drove towards the church which is an hour away , they arrived at the church 10 minutes to 10 , they walked in and sat down as the music played .  
The Chipettes sat beside the boys and dave , the wedding started , as the bride walked down the eile with her uncle she smiled at her soon to be husband as the wedding went on . they walked down the Isle together and headed to the hall .  
Alvin held Brittany's hand and walked beside the others heading to the hall in their limo , they arrived at the hall and walked in , when the bride approached him  
"long time no see Alvin is this your girl? "

Alvin spoke  
"yes, Charlene this is Brittany my girlfriend , I don't know why you invited me ?"

Charlene giggled  
"to see if you still cared fo me , it seems you do "

Brittany stayed silent ,

Alvin glared  
"Oh I'm way over you since the 90's dollface "

Charlene laughed  
"then prove it "

Alvin grabbed Brittany by her waist without hesitation and kissed Brittany deeply in front of Charlene and the party Guests .  
Charlene walked away upset and grabbed her husband .

Simon Theodore , Jeanette, and Eleanor walked up to Alvin and Brittany .

"wow Alvin "

Alvin smiled

"let's leave I really don't want to be here "

Dave looked

"you sure Alvin ?"

Alvin scoffed

"yes dave please let's go "

Charlene watched them leave as she realized Alvin don't want her anymore as she sighed and ripped up the old picture of her and Alvin and let blow in the wind as she went back to her husband and stayed in his arms .

They headed back home , as Brittany and the girls fell asleep in the boy's arms .

Alvin simon and Theodore yawned as they held their girls close to them on the way home.

Dave spoke  
"The girls can stay for the night I don't think they are waking up anytime soon "

Alvin looked  
'Okay dave Thankyou " they arrived home an hour later The boys picked up the girls and laid them in their beds , they covered them up It was Ten o clock at night , as the boys yawned and drifted off to sleep after a long day,they slept holding their girls close as they slept .

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 7

Sadness and Sorrowful Feelings

Ch.7

"The chipettes story part 2 "

"RUN BRITTANY RUNNNNNN ITS NOT SAFE! As a small chipmunk screamed mommy holding her sisters in her arms, as the little chipmunk fell down a rock slide holding the 2 more little chipmunks close to her as the sound of an agony screaming and sounds of skin being ripped as a storm grew stronger an older female chipmunk picked the girls up and took them to an orphanage as the dream faded and Brittany woke up screaming in tears.

Jeanette woke up and tapped Eleanor they ran to their older sister and hugged her tight speaking in calm tones.  
"shh calm down calm down Britt "the alarm went off at six thirty in the morning "  
she cried in her sister's arms as her phone went off it was Alvin but she didn't answer it as she let it go to voice message

(at Seville's house)  
Alvin left voice message, he then hung up and was worried now.

Simon noticed his older brother was a bit upset, he walked to him.  
"Is everything ok Alvin?"

Alvin sighed and looked at his brother  
"I'll be fine Si It's just Brittany hasn't been answering her phone I hope everything is ok" he grabbed his book back and walked downstairs, he grabbed a piece of toast and unlocked his car and drove to school "he then sighed and arrived at school 10 mins after, he parked and locked his doors as he activated his car alarm and walked into school when he saw Brittanie's mascara running down her eyes .

He ran to her and hugged her tight and spoke in a worried tone Britt what is going on you haven't answered my calls or anything talk to me, and now I see you've been crying what's going on?"

Brittany cried in his arms  
"I'll tell you later "the bell rang she ran to class.

Alvin was now more puzzled as he walked up to Jeanette.  
"what's going? On?"

Jeanette sighed deeply and took a deep breath and spoke.

"Brittany has been having nightmares lately when we were little but the rest I'll let her tell you "she heads to class holding Simon's hand.

Alvin stopped in his tracks as the bell rang he ran to class and sat beside Brittany as class began to start  
The teacher handed out fliers for the Talent show Friday, Alvin read it as he saw from corner of his eye  
looking at Brittany, he was worried. the bell rang as he walked with Brittany to 3rd period as he sat down beside her as the teacher started the lesson, Alvin was still worried about Brittany wondering what was bothering her. The teacher called on him  
'Alvin Seville !? come up here and solve this problem since your staring into space "

Alvin sighed  
"aww nuts "

he gets up walks up to the board looking at the problem as he didn't know what to write or say.

The class was watching, Alvin was sweating when the bell rang  
he wiped the sweat from his brow  
"phew saved by the bell "he grabs his bag and runs out the door waits for Brittany.

Brittany walks to Alvin she still stayed silent as sh couldn't stop thinking of her nightmares.

Alvin grabbed her before she ran into a door.

He glared at Logan  
"watch it where you swing that door Logan!"

Logan looked  
"it was by accident Alvin damn "he walks away in his jock jacket to the lunch line "

Alvin held Brittany as they were waiting in line for their lunches.

Simon and Jeanette was sitting down at the table with Theodore and Eleanor.

when a crowd suddenly formed in front of the school, the Seville's and Miller's went toward the front and saw a female chipmunk with tan hair and green eyes she was on the ground feeding the birds .  
Alvin looked as he tapped Brittany  
"um Britt look" Brittany lifted her head and saw the female chipmunk she looked at her  
"um miss? "the female chipmunk looked as she gotten up and hugged Brittany tight with tears.

Brittany didn't know what to do.  
"who are you?" the female chipmunk stopped and looked at her "I'm your cousin Destiny I've been looking for you girls since you ran away from Miss Grudge's Orphanage that place is shut down now  
" I see you 3 have grown up "  
Alvin and his brothers looked at each other. The girls hugged Destiny tight as tears fell .  
Alvin Simon and Theodore spoke  
"hello "the chipettes introduced the chipmunks as their boyfriends.

Destiny smiled bright as the entire school stared at them, Destiny spoke  
"I came here to take you three back home so we can all be a family "

The chipettes froze and looked at the boys

"what? You mean back home? "

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 7 final part

Sadness and Sorrowful Feelings  
Ch.7  
" The Nightmare story "

Destiny looked at the girls

"yes home "

The girls looked at her and spoke  
"w-hy, all a sudden?"

Alvin looked at the girls then looked at his brothers.

The girls ran off in tears,

Alvin glared "they aren't going anywhere they are happy here "  
he yelled out "BRITTANY! "he ran after her,

Simon and Theodore Followed them  
"JEANETTE ELEANOR COME BACK!"

Destiny looked down and saw that her cousins didn't want to go back, she sighed and left to the airport.

A storm was coming in, Alvin yelled out "BRITTANY! "

Simon and Theodore went different ways  
"JEANETTE, ELEANOR WHERE ARE YOU!?" the wind was picking up as they kept looking for them.  
Brittany was in the forest crying, Alvin followed the sound and saw her he took a deep breath  
"Britt?" Brittany lifted her head  
"al-in "Alvin walked to her and sat beside her on the rock  
"why you run off you aren't going anywhere Britt I promise, now that we are alone what has been wrong?"

Brittany looked at him as she wiped her tears for now and started explaining to him as she started to cry again, destiny disappeared for years then all a sudden she shows up 17 years later ,we aren't going home with her me and My sisters love you three we never want to leave ,  
Alvin held her close  
"Britt why didn't you tell me about your nightmares ?" he looked at her Brittany looked down  
"I didn't want to badger you about it .." she kept looking down, Alvin looked at her  
lifting her chin up ."look at me Britt, you will never badger me no matter what, I will always love you Britt and I have something to ask you " he gets on one knee  
"will you marry me, Brittany ?"

Brittany wiped her tears, yes Alvin I will I love you " he smiled placed the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips.  
Simon was holding Jeanette as e picked her up and started to walk back to his house as she slept. Theodore was holding Eleanor as he wiped her tears and they walked back home.

Destiny caught the next plane back home after leaving something for the girls on Miss miler desk.

The chipmunks arrived at Miss Miller's house when Brittany spoke  
"I'm engaged girls " Simon looked  
"wow Alvin is ready to commit I'm in shock "

Alvin glared  
'No one asked you lame brain "

Simon rolled his eyes  
"whatever but anyways congratulations "Eleanor walked upstairs and found something on miss millers desk as she opened it as tears fell, Brittany and Jeanette, walked upstairs and saw tears falling from Eleanor's eyes. Brittany and Jeanette went beside her and saw the picture as all 3 tears fell,

it was a picture of The girls, destiny and their parents when they were baby munks.

Alvin and His Brothers held the girls close to them. The girls framed it and stayed in the chipmunk's arms as they smiled and was happy to stay where they belong with Alvin Simon and Theodore.


End file.
